Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-6}{5t} + \dfrac{-10}{5t}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-6 - 10}{5t}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-16}{5t}$